dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Romulus Titanius
I don't want to kill, you... I want to destroy you. - Romulus Romulus Titanius is the Main Protagonist of the series 'Titan of Defense'. He is the sole surviving member of the extra demon family the Titanius following their purge in a preemptive strike by the Maous to quell their planned rebellion. Romulus survived only through the sacrifice of his mother and father and ended up under the care of the extra demon Mephistopheles, who trained the boy and helped him build his peerage. Romulus would spend his entire early life training and growing to gain justice for his family and to destroy the ones who took them from him, swearing to devour everything they hold precious. Appearance Romulus starts off as an inquisitive young child of six years old. He has black hair and purple eyes that he inherited from his mother and greco-roman ethnicity from his father As he grows up his body develops and he becomes a well built man. His normal attire consists of a long white button up shirt with the top button unbuttoned (although he does enjoy changing the color of his shirts for variety). He also wears a lose tie around his neck and wears long black dress pants and dress shoes. He keeps himself in a clean condition but because of his focus on training has somewhat wild hair due to not cutting it often. His wings are different than most devils as a result of his power being destabilised. The change reverted his wings from their black bat-like features into wings of pure magic energy. The wings appear to function like angel or bird wings except they are made of purple energy the same as Romulus' magic. In his training Romulus initially wore running shorts and a sports shirt with arm bands and a head band as well as running shoes. Once he became a teenager however, in an effort to show off to his crush he began to train without a shirt to show his muscles and wore long gi pants with wrappings around his knuckles, ankles and feet. He also wore a long purple cord around his waist which had a metal talisman connected to it. The talisman is his personal symbol within the emblem of his clan. The emblem is a shield surrounded by a laurel wreath with three animal heads on the shield, a lion, a goat and a snake. The shield wrapped in the wreath is the symbol of the clan Titanius while the lion, goat and snake are his personal animals. In battle he uses the his normal outfit until the battle proves worthy of his interest. In that case he dons the Titan's Armour, pure magical power condensed into physical form which takes the form of a golden suit surrounding him. It has a winged helm with eye slits and ornate designs all over the plate metal. Personality Romulus was a happy and carefree child living in the extra-demon territories with his clan. Before their destruction Romulus showed a fierce determination to succeed his father and be a great clan head, but also showed signs of the cravings for power that all devils possess. In the aftermath of his family's death Romulus grew far more somber and mournful, suffering from the true knowledge of how his family died and gained a sense of self-hatred for being unable to prevent it. He briefly contemplated the idea of devoting his life to avenging his family but with help from his teacher Tannin he realised that living his own life to the best of his ability would spite those who had sought to destroy him. Despite this he still remained distant and closed off from others, forgoing social bonds with either children his own age or others and focusing himself almost entirely on his training. He learned at an accelerated schedule to accommodate his dangerous position as the Maous kept as close a watch on him as they could. As Romulus matured and made friends in the form of his Peerage he became more balanced and open, laughing and showing genuine support and love for his Peerage and each individual member's goals. However towards those that do not have his trust he can appear cold and aloof, even disinterested in serious matters. Romulus is not actually disinterested at all and cares deeply for most beings, but keeps up an appearance to make sure that he cannot be manipulated by others. Romulus experiences a massive shift in his personality whenever one of the Maous is mentioned however. He grits his teeth and can be openly hostile to those who mention them but is quick to reign in his emotions. In battle against the Maous (Whether in training or in reality) Romulus adopts a brutal and efficient demeanour and attacks with nothing held back, unwilling to underestimate his opponent and hoping to completely destroy them. History Romulus was born the the clan head of the Titanius Clan; Galahad Titanius, and his wife Helen Titanius. The two raised Romulus well, and began teaching him basic magic at the age of six years old as all devils do for their children. Their happiness was not to last as six months after his birthday the Titanius clan compound was attacked. Romulus was rushed by his mother to a secret escape route leading to multiple different territories in the extra demon territories. In her final moments before leaving her son to defend their clan his mother ordered him to find happiness in life and to live, a lesson that would stick with Romulus for all his days. Romulus bore witness to the death of his father at the hands of the Maou Sirzechs Lucifer and viewed the dead body of his mother moments before he was pushed through the secret tunnels by his father's last show of power. Romulus eventually ended up in the territories of the former dragon king Tannin, who saved the boy from being crushed by two rampaging dragons; Mizuchi and Barren. Tannin would then bring Romulus to Mephistopheles who would place the boy under his protection and teach him how to use magic. He would also place Tannin in charge of Romulus' physical training. Along the way Romulus would come to make friends with a few select individuals and form with them strong bonds Plot The Rise of the Titan of Defense Romulus Titanius is introduced in the first chapter of the story in the first arch. He is awoken from his sleep by his mother and the burning of his clan compound. The two rush off to the library where Romulus' father packs ancient scrolls and knowledge in an expanded space backpack. Romulus' parents then lead him down a hidden set of stairs to show him a network of secret tunnels that lead out of the compound. Also there are both of his parents' sets of Evil Pieces, which include a King piece. As his father goes back to defend the clan and buy his wife and son time Romulus' mother Helen begs him to live a good life, along with giving him all the motherly advise she can in that small moment. She then leaves her son, having implanted her king piece inside of him. Romulus is about to leave when he hears voices from above. Making his way to the top of the stairs he watches from a hole in the book case as the Maou Sirzechs Lucifer kills his mother and berates his father on trying to form the extra demons into a separate underworld state. Galahad, Romulus' father has just enough time to unleash one last blast of power, injuring Sirzechs and flinging Romulus down the secret tunnel and bringing down the whole library to hide his escape route. Romulus then runs through the tunnels until he reaches the end, which led out into the territory of the reincarnated devil Tannin. The former dragon king then saves the young devil from bing caught in the middle of two rampaging dragon, who he then sends off. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: As a devil born of a powerful extra demon clan Romulus has more magic power than a typical devil his age, this was further enhanced by the King evil piece placed in him by his mother Helen Titanius shortly before his death. Additionally, after his demonic power was destabilised back to a primal form by that king piece Romulus adopted the aspect of the Chimera, granting him increased ability with chaotic variations of demonic power that were more powerful but also more difficult to control. He is capable of casting extremely powerful and complex magical defense spells but is overall magically crippled due to his Titanius heritage. He does have enough power to form basic teleportation circles and other standard magics but cannot perform more advanced versions. '''Heavenly Power: '''Due to his gaining the aspect of the Chimera Romulus gained access to Heavenly Power. This power is reserved for the realm of gods and is different from Holy Power which the angels of Heaven use. With his heavenly power Romulus has access to spells and abilities that are not weak to the Holy element and passively make his body resistant to the powers of the angel faction. '''Chakra: '''Due to his gaining the aspect of the Chimera Romulus gained greater access to Chakra. Chakra is a power that is in all living things and therefore with training anyone can use it. However due to the chaotic nature of the Chimera aspect Romulus gained a greater but slower access to Chakra that allows for increased sensitivity to the natural energy of the worlds around him. Touki: With his access to Chakra came the power to manipulate touki. Touki is the power that all senjutsu users gain by controlling the base of their own life. By doing this Romulus can cloak himself in touki to greatly increase his speed, strength and endurance to amazing levels. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Titan of Defense Category:You will not find me Category:Fanon Male Characters